Hitherto, as an aroma device, there is an incense burner which comprises a saucer portion for placing an aroma material above a heat source disposed below the saucer portion.
However, since this type uses a candle or an electric bulb as a light source, there is a problem which necessitates replacement of the light source and which cannot use for a long time. In particular, in an aroma device using a candle for a light source, the light flickers and is thus visually preferred to the light of the electric bulb; however, when used for a long time, there is a problem having a high risk of causing a fire.
The conventional type has a problem that the temperature of the outer shell of its main body rises as a result of the temperature raise of a radiator plate.
The present invention is to solve the above-mentioned conventional problems, and purposes to provide an aroma device that can eliminate the need for the replacement of the light source, can prevent the light source from becoming high in temperature and can allow light and aroma to be enjoyed comfortably without anxiety for a long time.
An object of the present invention is to provide an aroma device capable of heating green tea, black tea, etc. at temperatures sufficient to emit aroma constituents therefrom while the temperature rise of the outer shell is suppressed.